


I love you very much forever

by normankafka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drama, Multi, Psychological Drama, Schizophrenia, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normankafka/pseuds/normankafka
Summary: — Все будет в порядке.ЧтоЗначат все этиСлова?Кто ихГоворит?(Акааши).Понимал это.И одновременноНет.Сказанное скользилоПараллельно Бокуто.Липкие телаМутных предложенийСклеивались.Буквенную кашуНе мог переварить его усталый мозг.— Тебе помогут.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 2





	I love you very much forever

вы подпишите бумаги?

пухлая рука.   
двинулась.   
белый, татуированный.  
лист.

кривые.   
предложения.  
рассыпались.  
на нем.

ч

т

о

п

р   
о

и

с

х 

о

д  
и

т

?

Шуршало в воздухе.

Буквенное конфетти.

кожей слезало с ладоней.  
его мутного разума.

хлопьями.  
они   
падали  
вниз.

ручка зазвенела.  
на деревянной спине.  
стола.

Бокуто уставился на свои пальцы (свои ли); он не знал, где находится.

Он не понимал.

Что происходит.

Вы подпишите,  
спрашивали они.

их голоса.  
бурлили.

мелкие пузырьки.  
жирных звуков.  
щипали уши.

если вы не подпишите, вам придётся лежать шесть месяцев.  
кряхтели их губы.

вам придётся...

лечиться у нас.  
принудительно.

факт  
ударил Бокуто по лицу.  
кулаком.

и что дальше, спросило оно. 

стояло перед ним. 

чьи это мысли? 

кому принадлежат эти  
сладкие  
вязкие  
предложения?

что это даст нам?

мне должно стать легче, мне должно стать лучше, шептал Бокуто.

все они — бумага, белые и полные, костлявая ручка — вспарывали его живот.

своим   
острым  
взглядом. 

— Котаро, давай.

Ладонь.

Мягко поцеловала его правое плечо.

Бокуто повернул голову.

Акааши смотрел на него.

Половина окружности (сто восемьдесят градусов, третья и четвёртая четверти) — его слабая шершавая улыбка — застыла. 

господи, что я с ним сделал, подумал Бокуто.

Это был Акааши.  
И одновременно нет.  
Чужое.  
Впилось пальцами в его пластилиновое лицо.  
Мяло.  
Портило.  
Уродовало.

Окружающие  
Бокуто  
люди.

Глиняные фигурки.

Перманентно следящие за ним.

Манекены.

Правда ли это?

Бокуто не знал.

Кто-то поднял его правую руку.

Пальцы обняли пластмассовое тело ручки.

П

о

д

п

и

с

ь

Хохотали   
Черные  
Уроды.

Они все  
Потешались   
Над его несчастьем.

Над его

Непониманием

Происходящего.

Они не желали  
Ничего  
Ему   
Объяснять.

Ручка  
Кашляла  
Синей  
Кровью.

Она стекала.  
По металлическим  
Губам.  
Стержня.

— Пойдем с нами.

Исчезли.

Бумажки.  
Позволили им.  
Взять себя на руки.

Унести.  
В неизвестность.

Наверное, они унесут и меня, подумал Бокуто.

Ладонь Акааши на его плече.  
Сжалась.

Дернули за веревочки.

Бокуто подняли.

Оторвали от стула.

Вероятно, клей на его мягком лице.  
Был не слишком прочным.

Акааши обнял Бокуто за шею.

— Я приеду в четверг навестить тебя, хорошо?

Акааши носил очки.

Откуда он это знает?

Почему он это знает?

Наверное, именно поэтому ты и здесь, сказало оно.

Уродливая,   
липкая   
масса.  
Извивалась в углу.

Я не узнаю тебя, хотел сказать Бокуто.

Губы тряслись.

Их  
Колотило.

Они.  
Паниковали.

Руки.  
Стонали.

Слезы.  
Были готовы.  
Отправляться в путешествие.  
Вниз.  
По щекам.

— Я не понимаю, что происходит, Кейджи, — прошептал Бокуто.

Они.  
Оба.  
Знали.

Что-то   
Не так  
Было  
С   
Ним.

Хитрая, коварная.  
Болезнь.  
Она снова.   
Принялась вязать.

Плотное туманное.  
Полотно.

Она.  
Зашторила окна.  
Его разума.

Свет   
Перестал   
Поступать.

Серый.  
Безликий.  
мир.

Уставился на Бокуто.

Его мутные,   
заспанные.  
Глаза.  
В ужасе.  
Открылись.

— Все будет в порядке. 

Что  
Значат все эти  
Слова?

Кто их  
Говорит?

(Акааши).

Понимал это.

И одновременно  
Нет.

Сказанное скользило  
Параллельно Бокуто.

Липкие тела  
Мутных предложений  
Склеивались.

Буквенную кашу  
Не мог переварить его усталый мозг.

— Тебе помогут.

Помощь.

Страх.

Отчаяние.

Безнадежность.

Одиночество.

Исчезновение.

Непонимание.

Загибать

И

Разгибать

Пальцы.

Смотреть на дышащего 

(вдох-выдох)

Акааши

В половину пятого

Утра.

Если бы только Бокуто мог

Разгрызть

Эту твердую 

действительность.

Если бы только ему 

Было

Это

Под силу.

Он бы  
Не  
Оказался  
Здесь.

Акааши сжал его ладонь.

Все будет в порядке, так он сказал?

В 

с

е

Б 

у

д

е

Т

Х

о

р 

о

ш

о

Что обычно делают  
В подобных  
Ситуациях?

Мы не знаем, пожали плечами они.

Крупные, белые.

Повели Бокуто прямо по коридору.

Прежде чем  
Бледная  
Дверь  
Встала перед  
Бокуто,  
Он успел обернуться.

В мерзком холодном  
Зеве  
Этой   
Разлагающейся комнаты.

Стоял  
Акааши.

Слезы,  
Постанывая,  
Стекали по его щекам.


End file.
